My Romance
by CeliaEquus
Summary: A songfic for the Moodys-all three of them. The one-shot sequel to "How Will It Turn Out?". It can kind of be read on its own, but it helps if you've read "HWITO?" first. Usual disclaimers apply; see in-site for details.


"My Romance"

"Moody, Margaret!" Professor Moody called, his eyes gleaming as his daughter climbed onto the stool. He placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and a few minutes later, the rip in the hat opened.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced, and Margaret, nicknamed Molly, slumped her shoulders in relief. She beamed at her father, leapt down from the stool, and ran to sit with the other first year Gryffindors who had been sorted. She turned around and smiled up at her mother, who was sitting at the staff table. Hermione smiled back, before looking lovingly at her husband as the sorting continued.

Molly also paid attention as more first years were assigned to the four houses. She had been living at Hogwarts with her parents the last few years. They had married two months before she was born, and led a relatively secluded life. Her mother finished her schooling by correspondence, and the three of them had lived off the money given to them by the Ministry of Magic for helping to bring about the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Thanks to the sort-of farm her father bad built during his hideout, they were also self-sufficient.

Only four years ago, the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, a Professor Lawrence, had married Madame Pince, the Hogwarts librarian. Hermione had been absolutely thrilled that the sour woman had found true love, as something had happened in her past that had made that seem impossible.

Thus, the two positions were open, and Headmistress McGonagall immediately thought of the Moodys. It had taken almost the whole seven years for people to accept the relationship between them. It wasn't just the thirty-one year age difference, though that was the main objection. Arthur and Molly Weasley were their main supporters, but even they had difficulty trying to convince people to adjust to the idea, particularly as their youngest son fancied Hermione.

But now that they were both staff members at Hogwarts—and Professor Moody was both deputy-Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor—people had taken that as a sign. After all, if they were accepted as a couple at the foremost magical school in Britain, that was good enough for (nearly) everyone.

After the feast, Molly ran around to the staff exit, and found her parents waiting for her.

"Knew you'd come," Moody said, allowing his daughter to run into his arms. Hermione joined the hug, and they stayed like that for several minutes. Finally, Molly was placed back on the floor.

"You have to go to Gryffindor Tower now," Hermione said, smoothing her daughter's unruly reddish hair down. "But you know where that is. Hurry, though. You need to get the password from the prefects."

"But don't you know it?"

"That's not the point," Moody replied, raising an eyebrow. "Go along, now."

"Okay. Good night, Mum. Good night, Dad."

After they said their good nights, Molly ran off to join her fellow first years, catching up with them after she took a handy shortcut. Meanwhile, Hermione and Moody said good night to the rest of the staff, and returned to their rooms. Once there, they removed their robes and sat on the couch together, by the fire. He waved his wand at their magical record player, starting up a song.

"Will you dance with me, Mrs. Moody?" he asked. She nodded, grinning, and he stood up. She took his offered hand, and they moved to the middle of the floor, arms around each other. It was certainly quieter without Molly there anymore. Of course, this just opened up a whole world of opportunities.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking of that. Now was the time for dancing.

_My romance doesn't have to have a moon in the sky,_

_My romance doesn't need a blue lagoon standing by._

_No month of May, no twinkling stars,_

_No hideaway, no soft guitars_.

As the song went, Hermione thought over how lucky she was. A wonderful daughter, who was as kind as the woman she was named after; a husband who was loving in his own way; a job where she was surrounded by books; and, finally, acceptance in the wizarding world. She was forever relieved that she had gone back in time. She hadn't wanted to be a baby machine, and she had wanted a top job in the Ministry. Moody had been supportive of her dreams, always.

But when she thought that he had died, all her original wishes and desires had evaporated. She would have given anything and everything to have him alive, even if he didn't want her; and she was so grateful to have him back that they had married only a few months after his 'return from the dead'.

_My romance doesn't need a castle rising in Spain,_

_Nor a dance to a constantly surprising refrain._

_Wide awake I can make my most fantastic dreams come true_…

"_My romance doesn't need a thing but you_," she told him, singing the last line of the song along with the record. Moody smiled down at her, and they pressed their lips together as the music came to an end.

The atmosphere was completely destroyed, however, when the next track turned out to be "In the Mood". Hermione laughed while Moody waved his hand impatiently, and the music stopped abruptly. He rolled his eyes, but then gathered her hands in his, and pulled her towards their bedroom, walking backwards so that he could keep looking at her, and avoiding furniture with an enviable, long-practised ease.

"Do you think Molly would like a brother or sister?" he asked, the gleam in his eyes intensifying. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Are you propositioning me already?" she said incredulously. He nodded, slowing his steps as he reconsidered his words and actions. "Oh. Okay. Just checking." He tilted his head, looking confused. "Lead on, Alastor." She prompted, giving him a cheeky grin, and she soon found herself swept up into his arms. She giggled as he carried her through the doorway to a room that had been decorated to look just like the head boy's bedroom from his day.

Yes. In some ways, it was a very good thing that Molly was now in the Gryffindor dormitories. After all, it was important for her to make friends.

Yes. Of course that was the reason.

**

* * *

**

Liars. Ah well. We'll allow them their 'innocent' delusions, shall we? Well, here was the definitely-not-awaited one-shot sequel to "How Will It Turn Out?"; or, at least, the happy, alternate ending. The non-canon ending, where Moody lived, after a self-imposed hide-out before participating in the final battle. Personally, I don't think this story is that good, but I thought the song fit the relationship between them, and then decided to make it a story to go with "HWITO?", since there was closure at the end of "Healer Granger". Then it went from an accompanying piece to a sequel.

**And this is what you got.**

**You're welcome.**

**Read and review, please!**

**[Upon reflection, I'm thinking about writing a companion one-shot for "Healer Granger", using this song as the basis. Am I allowed to do that? Write two different stories for the same pairing, using the same song?]**


End file.
